A Forgotten Brother
by Confusion1998
Summary: Hi, this is just a segment of my first ever fanfic! Please don't judge it too bad. If it gets popular enough, I will publish the rest of the story after I finish it! It is in the POV of Captain America's long forgotten little brother, Jeremiah Rogers. It occurs during and after the fight scene in Captain America: Civil War so SPOILERS though I edited the plot to fit my story!
1. Chapter 1

I watch the battle with terror. If the avengers catch me, I won't be able to keep my secret a secret for long. Especially is Steve sees me.

My current hiding place, the top of the flight control tower at the Berlin International Airport. The tower once seemed safe, now seems like a prison. I've trapped myself in the airport. I should have run when I had the chance. If I leave now, they'll see me for sure. But with all the trucks getting thrown around, it seems more of a risk to stay here.

Should I leave now and risk being seen?

Or should I stay, and play a little game with death?

Well for starts, neither is a good idea. I should probably go. I crawl over to the ladder and start to climb down it when a huge _boom_ hits my ears. The ground shakes violently and I almost fall from the ladder. I look over at the fight and my jaw drops. One of the fighters is huge! And worse, Steve and one of his companions, someone with a metal arm, are racing away from the fight, in my direction.

I start to descend the ladder as fast as I can, ignoring all the explosions and fireballs, focused on escaping. Then out of nowhere, a yellow beam slices through the base of the tower. I let out a scream as it tilts to the side, crumbling to the ground.

I focus my energy and a force field surrounds me, the bright teal color easily distinct against the gray of the tower.

Then a red tint envelops me and the falling tower and I come to a stop. Almost seconds later, it vanishes and I slam to the ground, rubble piling up around me, but me force field protects me. I use my abilities and shift the bricks and metal and stone off of me.

Once I emerge from the ruins, I cast a weary glance around and see that no one noticed me. I start to race away when a truck slams down on top of me. I barely put a shield up in time before it rips me to shreds. But the metal and glass still slices and bruises my skin. I let out a muffled cry of pain. I lift the truck off of me, a teal veil outlining its edges.

I take off running again, ducking under a plane, hoping no one noticed me. I leap over a cluster of wooden boxes and hide behind them.

I hear someone shout, "Peter watch out!"

As if on cue, a few moments later, someone slams into me, catching me by surprise. I smack my head on the concrete and everything goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

When I come to, I'm lying on a large comfortable bed. I look to the side and see the New York City skyline glittering in the night outside a large window.

Then pain hits my brain like a freight train and I let out a loud groan.

"You're finally awake." Someone observes.

I turn my head away from the window and see the silhouette of a man in a chair in a corner of my room. He flicks on a lamp illuminating his face. His brown hair is rumpled and unkempt. The skin on his face is bruised and badly cut. His pale brown eyes have a weary but concerned look.

"First off, I must thank you for breaking my fall, though highly unexpected. I'd be a lot worse if not for you." He says. "Though I suspect you weren't there just to save me were you?"

I shake my head and he smirks. "W-where are we?" I croak.

"Stark Tower." The man answers, he's more of a boy really, about my age. My jaw drops at the news. "Receiving the finest medical treatment the world has to offer. I'm Peter Parker. What's your name?"

"William Rogers."

"So what's your story? How you got your powers I mean?" Peter asks.

I look away. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Please tell me. I won't tell the others." Peter begs. When I don't respond he sighs, standing up. "What happened to me was kinda lame." He walks to the side of my bed and sits down, staring into my eyes. I try to scoot to the side to give him more room, but my hand is cuffed to the bed frame. "You see, I was bitten by a genetically mutated spider. It gave the abilities it has, wall climbing, agility, and even durability. Once I was able to develop my own special type of spider web, I became the hero known as Spiderman." Peter pauses, waiting for me to say something. When I remain silent, he adds, "So now that I've told you my story, maybe you-"I lash out so fast Peter has no time to react, grabbing onto his wrist. He tries to pull away, but it's too late, I sink down into my past, dragging Peter with me.

The first image to appear is a young Steve, around eighteen. He announces that he has enlisted in the war and will be joining it soon. The fifteen-year-old version of me looks betrayed. I turn and stomp up the stairs.

Then we shift to my old room. Steve opens the door and steps inside gingerly, looking worried. He sits on the bed next to me, and I look at him, eyes red from crying, tears rolling down my cheeks. Steve tells me that it's okay, they're testing a new training regime on him, that if it works, he should be near impossible for him to be killed, that I'll see him soon. That I'm his brother and he'll miss me no matter what. Then he embraces me in a long hug and it all fades away.

I see Peter stumble away, falling on his butt, panting, gasping in shock. He scrambles to his feet and races from my room. I sit in silence, tears spilling down my face as I fight off my past.

Then a girl opens the door and lightly steps inside. "I heard you tried to kill Peter." She says in a heavy accent.

"That's not what I did." I whisper.

"I assumed as much. He tends to be over dramatic." The cuff around my wrist glows and opens, releasing my arms.

I massage my wrist, looking at the girl in surprise. "You have abilities similar to mine I believe." She mumbles. "How did you get them? Were you born with them like I was?"

I shake my head.

"Then how?"

I hold out my once cuffed hand, "It'll be quicker if I show you." She hesitates, but takes my hand. In moments we sink into my memories.

I first show her what I showed Peter. After Steve hugs me, we appear in a memorial service. An empty casket draped with an American flag rests at the front of a small chapel. I sit up front, next to my mother and Peggy Carter. I comfort my mother as tears spill down her cheeks. A preacher stands at the altar, giving a blessing.

Then it shifts to a few weeks after the service and recruiters are guilt tripping me into enlisting in the war. Saying the program they used on my brother should work on me. Asking me, wouldn't I want to finish what Steve started? At first I'm as cold as metal. Then I melt and agree.

Then my memory shifts to a laboratory. I am strapped into a chair, several tubes hooked up to my body. A scientist presses a button and a bright blue liquid shoots into my veins. The heart monitor goes crazy as I scream in pure misery. After several minutes of my struggling, I fall still, the heart monitor goes silent. A doctor pronounces me dead. They begin to unhook the tubes, unstrap me from the lab chair. Then without warning, my eyes fly open, glowing an unnatural teal color. My eyes slowly fade to a normal green. A scientist takes a sample of my blood and examines it under a microscope. Then he reports his discoveries in an amazed voice.

The scientist says that my cells have developed a sort of energy shield. A force field surrounding each individual cell. He says I should be able to harness that energy, that I have a great new power, that I am a super hero. And not only that, the aging process in my cells has halted. All possible cell degeneration is rendered impossible. My face slowly change from scared, to worried to angry. I scream and all objects not bolted down become highlighted in teal. Then it's a flying around, explosions shake the complex.

Then it all fades and we are brought back to reality. The girl looks shocked by my revelation. And she should be.

"Does Steve know?" She whisper after a moment. I shake my head.

"You should tell him."

"I don't want to distract him from saving the world."

"Come with me and tell him. He's in the living room. All the others are there, but they need to know, too."

I sigh, and stand up, stretching my legs. I slowly follow her from my room. My heart starts to beat faster as I begin to wonder how Steve will react. Will he be happy? Offended that I never told him? Angry even?

"I'm Wanda by the way." The girl says, breaking into my thoughts.

"William." I say.

And suddenly the hallway grows into a huge room with TVs everywhere and a bar at the back. Everyone is sitting by the bar, talking, laughing, having a good time. Then Peter sees Wanda and I and clears his throat. Everyone goes silent and turns around.

"Ah, Wanda." Clint says. "How wonderful of you to show our guest around."

I notice Steve looking intently at me. I can tell he's trying to remember who I am.

"Everyone, this is William." Wanda says and Steve looks surprised, happy, and confused all at once.

"And he's more than just a guest." Steve announces. He walks over to Wanda and I and embraces me in a huge hug. "You're a lot younger than I would've expected." He breathes into my ear.

"And you're a lot taller, healthier, and stronger than when I last saw you." I murmur to him, standing on my toes so he'll hear me.

"Steve, do you two know each other?" Clint's voice reaches us and we separate. Steve turns, looking at his friends.

"Yes, we do." Steve smiles. "Everyone I want you to meet Will. My brother."


End file.
